Army of One
by Guardian54
Summary: Morgan is the most broken unit, this is a known fact. However, where did all those Morgans from the Futures of Despair flee to? They did not go quiet into the good night, instead, all 45 of them have been dumped into the Shepherds' lap at the Ruins of Time, and consequences ensue. Inspired by "Hey Father Which One's Mother" but about 3.5 times larger in problem magnitude.
1. One equals Morgan equals ERROR

A/N: This fic is inspired by KageYami's "Hey Father Which One's Mother". The title is homage to all Morgans having the exact same name. Before you even ask, yes, I will always go Robin/Tharja, Sully/Gaius, Donnel/Nowi. Why? BECAUSE GALEFORCE! Also, this is pretty much the default "male" Avatar here, white hair, medium build… yeah.

I'm just putting this up to see the general populace's reaction to this idea that wouldn't leave me alone. My other stories still take precedence, and work IS in progress for them!

**EDIT: TIMEFRAME CHANGED TO JUST AFTER LUCINA'S RECRUITMENT INSTEAD OF THE END-GAME.**

* * *

Chapter 1: One = Morgan = ERROR

_Outside the Ruins of Time_

The swirling blue portal typical of Outrealm Gate transits would have been normal—well, if any such transit was to be termed normal on this world—if not for the fact that it was full of smaller portals and was very horizontal, only about a meter off the ground. It would also be a lot more normal if it didn't deposit a ridiculously large horde of teenaged combatants, only distinguishable by hair length and slight differences in facial structure, though taking their cloaks off would reveal telling differences in body shape, onto the field.

The first, black-haired girl fell out of it limply, a Mire Tome clutched to her chest, with Flux, Wind, Thunder and Fire tomes visible in her Tactician-style robes' pockets, but no sword. She sported an odd gold headband of sorts holding her hair in place and was very curvaceous. A cape, blue on the outside and purple on the inside with gold trim, was rolled up and tied to her back. A moment later another girl, with blue hair and with a chest flat as a board, flopped to the ground next to her in the same cloak, which was considerably loose on her… curves, if they were worthy of the name. She had a Bronze Sword at her side with the three basic non-Dark magic tomes sticking out of her pockets. A green-haired girl with pointed ears and a fancy ornament on the front of her hair came next in yet again the same tactician cloak, with a pink cloth of some sort, likely a cape, rolled up and tied to her back. The shiny green stone visible on a string around her neck seemed to glow slightly and a Bronze Sword served as her sidearm. A blonde boy, with a slightly more child-like face than the others, a chain of ragged, bloodstained cream-coloured button-like lace hanging over one shoulder, holding a modified Heal staff, with a Physic and a Rescue strapped to his back, thudded to the ground next. A redheaded girl in mostly-red armour with a Bronze Lance in her hands, a Javelin across her back, and a Bronze Sword in a scabbard at her side fell after him. Next came a reddish-purple haired mage with a large pointed black hat, Wind, Fire and Thunder tomes poking from her pockets and a Heal Staff in her hands. A brunette boy with wavy hair and a winged ornament atop his head tumbled to the ground next to her, with a Bronze Axe and Hand Axe strapped to his back (ouch, that impact must have hurt…).

The seven children were but the first row, and the gateway seemed to reorient as it began spitting the second row out. Another blonde, this one a boy with a Heal staff, a parasol and a Hand Axe, started that row. The next girl to be spat out of the gate had dark brown hair and carried a funny-looking rock with her in addition to her Bronze Axe. Someone had written "I love carrots" on the hem of her robes. Those words had been crossed out several times though, so it could have been something else. A girl with long, straight and silky red hair followed after, with a silvery chest plate and shoulder pauldrons visible under the cloak she shared with all the others. A Bronze Lance and a Javelin were strapped to her back and several sturdy-looking bottles of medicines were on her belt. She wore two small wing hairclips in her hair just above her forehead. The next girl had yellowish-green hair, bore a funny headband showing on her forehead, was carrying an axe and another funny-looking stone, and had a rolled-up grey-purple cape tied to the back of her robes. Fifth in that row of children came another redheaded girl, this one with a more ochre shade than the other redheads, she had a Levin Sword in the broad scabbard at her back, a Heal Staff and a Rescue Staff, but was otherwise unremarkable save for the red cape rolled up at her back and her red and yellow knee and shin guards. The pink-haired boy that followed had a dancer's sash and the associated hardware at his side, though the Bronze Sword and three basic Tomes at his other side probably helped dissuade people from teasing him for his hair colour and dancer gear. The last of this row was a rose-haired girl, her hair a couple shades darker than the previous boy's hair, with a white frilly strap holding her hair back and a pair of axes, Bronze and Hand, by her side.

The third row began with a black-haired boy who carried two Killing Edges on his back and had a tattered white headband with slightly smudged inscriptions wrapped around his head, but had his hand set firmly on the lone Bronze Sword at his hip. The next was a blonde girl with darker skin than all of the others (who varied between pale and a light tan), she bore a Bronze Sword, Bronze Axe and Hand Axe, with a red and white colour scheme to her armour. The portal paused briefly before spitting out more children, the first boy being orange-haired, well-armoured under his cloak and equipped with a large shield, Bronze Lance, Javelin and Hand Axe. The blue-haired boy that came next had a simple, plain chest-plate and decorated shoulder pauldrons visible under his cloak, carrying a Bronze Lance, Heal and a Javelin. The next child was another redheaded boy, with a red, empty scabbard across his back, alongside a Bronze Axe and Hand Axe. The following girl again had black hair, carrying a Bronze Bow in her hands but also a Bronze Lance at her back and a Bronze Sword as a sidearm. A shattered Blessed Bow was lashed to her back and a headband with a feather stuck to it was impaled on the remnants of the bow. The last of that row was a violet-haired boy who had a green stone with him and a dark red cape, rolled up, tied to his back along with a Bronze Lance.

The portal seemed to hiccough briefly before reorienting itself at ninety degrees to the existing three rows and spitting out two more children, a boy whose hair was a dirty blonde, with a funny-looking ornament consisting of two gold arcs, joined by a v-shaped gold wire with one slim arced prong emerging from each, worn on his chest. He had a Heal and Fortify staff on his back, and a Bronze Sword at his belt. The final child to be ejected had her head pointed in the exact opposite direction, with essentially white hair, wearing a black half-crown, with Mire and a collection of the basic tomes in her backpack, plus a Bronze Lance. She was also likely to bitch about her landing as soon as she woke up given her bust was, though smaller than the black-haired Dark Mage girl or the archer girl, still quite significant, and being one of the few girls to flop facedown meant…

"Ow…" Well, technically that was all the kids waking up at about the same time, assorted moans, groans and grunts of pain ringing inside the large, otherwise empty chamber as all twenty-three children sat up, then started looking around, staring. "Uh, hi there." They said in unison, then blinked, also in unison "Okay, that's really creepy. Let's figure out an order to talk in…" They winced, flinched, shivered or otherwise displayed a negative reaction to their absurd coordination. "You first, we can go row by row." They all seemed to point at the black-haired girl that had been first out of the portal in eerie synchrony. She blinked as everyone else peered at her.

"Hi, I'm Morgan… my father is Robin. Due to having lost my memory and only remembering father, I helped Grima, who was controlling father, destroy human civilization in the future I came her to escape from after he was defeated. I left to let the humans rebuild without hunting me down and to build a better future for another world, I didn't expect this. If I'm not guessing wrong, we are all Morgan."

"Yes, we are all Morgan… and maybe we should answer any ensuing questions in some sort of order?" Every one of the other Morgans said, then complained at once.

"This is going to be tough then, we should try to find Father, so that we may hammer out who our mothers are, 'cause I don't remember for some reason and we look different enough that we definitely have different mothers." She pointed out the four with funny stones "You, you, you, and you… are you Manakete or Taguel? You first." She pointed at the girl in her own row, with the fanciest head ornament.

"Manakete." The darker-green haired Morgan said, holding up her green stone and gesturing at the ornament on the front of her hair.

Black-haired Curvy Morgan pointed at the next stone-bearer "Taguel." The brunette answered

"Manakete."

"Manakete." The violet-haired boy said, drawing some surprised stares.

"Alright then. Now that that's been cleared up, how many of us are mounted troops that don't have their mounts?" The first-row redheaded girl, the second-row redhead with the wing hair ornaments, the rose-haired girl at the end of the second row, the blue and red-haired boys of row three, the black-haired girl of that row, and the final white-haired girl all raised their hands. "Specify."

"Horse." The first-row redhead said.

"Pegasus." The winged-redhead said.

"Wyvern." The rose-haired girl supplied.

"Pegasus." The blue-haired boy said, causing the others to stare briefly at him.

"Horse or Pegasus." The black-haired girl stated.

"Horse or Pegasus." The white-haired girl also said.

"Great, now we need to find father and clear things up for each of us… I assume he could get his hands on some mounts for us, if we can't take them off enemy soldiers we're bound to fight at some point. I presume we can all remember what he looks like… wait, I presume we all have the same Robin for our father, right? White hair, medium height, sound about right to you?" Eye-Marked Morgan said.

Twenty-two other Morgans nodded in unison. It started to rain and all of them looked up before looking over at the nearby ruins and nodding almost as one entity. Shelter was an important priority at least while this storm that seemed to be coming—if the thunder was any indication—lasted.

* * *

_Other side of the Ruins of Time_

"Is this the place?" Robin asked as he looked over the Risen-infested temple as it rained. It would have been nice to pitch tents and wait the rain out, but since they'd been less than an hour's walk from their destination, well… getting indoors was more practical once everyone mounted up or hitched rides with others.

"Yeah, it's got to be. The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon. Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risen." Chrom sighed, couldn't they go anywhere without finding hordes of Risen or brigands of some sort? "I suppose we're just gonna have to earn this treasure the old-fashioned way."

* * *

There was a sudden noise nearby and all of the Morgans gripped their weapons. "Footsteps!" They listened for a moment, there seemed to be a lot of footsteps… "Probably not friendly. More down those stairways leading out of this chamber… How would Dad handle this?" None commented on the eeriness of their talking.

"What's coming from there…" That Morgan, the darker green haired Manakete, suddenly seemed to experience a dramatic voice drop as she bellowed in outrage. "_Risen_…"

"Risen?" The children turned to stare at the shambling corpses for a moment before taking several deep breaths to calm themselves down from the sudden, blinding hatred that had just washed over them courtesy of being the spawn of Grima. "Well, then, so long as we maintain our sense of direction, we can blaze through to the opposite end of these ruins and find out if they're coming from there, and exterminate them as we go." One of the Morgan's suggested. The others agreed. "I hope… I hope father has not fallen to Grima already, or…" The Eye-Marked Morgan trailed off, the possibility of ganging up to kill their father was too horrible to contemplate.

Unbeknownst to the small army of Morgans and their unfortunate father, Robin was now thoroughly and absolutely FUCKED. No, it had nearly nothing to do with the fact that apparently he'd managed to in some alternate timeline screw the wives of all those men in the Shepherds that got married within the army. It had only a little to do with the fact that Chrom would not be pleased that Robin had managed to get BOTH his sisters in alternate timelines. No, it was mostly the fact that he had banged six daughters in various timelines, including both of Chrom and Sumia's girls. To top it off, he had not even quite committed to anyone yet.

"Sounds of fighting from the west, sounds like two sets from the sound levels." One of the vanguard Morgans said as she axed three Risens into vapour with two strokes while the blonde War Monk Morgan behind her stabbed the power orb end of his Heal staff through another one's head and brought it sideways through a fifth's neck. He'd mounted a lance head on a set of braces around the orb, giving strength for use as a lance but not compromising healing ability.

"You… don't look like treasure hunters. What brings you here?" Someone achingly familiar called from a hallway leading off the hallway that the Risen filled to the brim during a brief lull in the fighting, and the Morgans went into the fight with even greater fervour only sparing a glance. The long hall was Risen-free roughly ten seconds after that, although there was one, er, "minor problem" as Robin stepped into view from both ends of the hall.

"There you are, Father!" Twenty-three voices chorused. At the same time, from the other end of the hall, twenty-two other voices called "Mother! Why are you in your male guise?"

Robin blinked as he turned his head around a few times at the horde of people wearing the same cloak he was wearing, all bearing a resemblance to him, and who were holding various Bronze weapons loosely. He was rendered for once completely speechless by this turn of events. "Are you all… from the future?" They all nodded as one. "And you are all my children?" He simply could not see himself having a harem of any sort, but if they were from different futures… Uh oh, they had nodded at him.

Things got awkward.

* * *

The 23 FATHERED MORGANS: (First 3 are in my mental order of shippings, rest in order of introduction in the storyline)

Tharja-Morgan (F): Sorcerer, uses Tomes

Lucina-Morgan (F): Grandmaster, uses Swords, Tomes

Tiki-Morgan (F): Manakete, uses Dragonstone, Swords

Lissa-Morgan (M): War Monk, uses Staves, Lances (likes to build own hybrids)

Sully-Morgan (F): Paladin, uses Lances, Swords

Miriel-Morgan (F): Sage, uses Tomes, Staves

Sumia-Morgan (M): Berserker, uses Axes

Maribelle-Morgan (M): War Monk, uses Staves, Axes, Parasol-fu

Panne-Morgan (F): Taguel, uses Beaststone, Axes

Cordelia-Morgan (F): Falcon Knight, uses Lances, Staves

Nowi-Morgan (F): Manakete, uses Dragonstone, Axes

Anna-Morgan (F): Trickster, uses Swords, Staves

Olivia-Morgan (M): Grandmaster, uses Swords, Tomes

Cherche-Morgan (F): Wyvern Lord, uses Axes, Lances

Say'ri-Morgan (M): Swordmaster, uses Swords

Flavia-Morgan (F): Hero, uses Swords, Axes

Kjelle-Morgan (M, Sully/Gaius means Kjelle can get Galeforce herself): General, uses Lances, Axes

Cynthia-Morgan (M): Falcon Knight (WUT?), uses Lances, Staves (and hybrids)

Severa-Morgan (M): Berserker, uses Axes

Noire-Morgan (F cause I presume her mother Noire isn't Robin's daughter so cannot get Galeforce as Gaius and Donnel are both taken already): Ranger, uses Bows (no Longbows), Lances, Sword proficiency restricted to C (this set is what real Asian cavalry would use)

Nah-Morgan (M, Donnel is his grandpa so Nah can get Galeforce): Manakete, uses Dragonstone, Lances.

Emmeryn-Morgan (M): War Monk, uses Staves, Swords

Aversa-Morgan (F): Dark Flier, uses Lances, Tomes

The 22 MOTHERED MORGANS (in order of fathers being introduced to the story, though I believe Chrom to be canon in this case):

Chrom-Morgan (M): Grandmaster, uses Swords, Tomes

Frederick-Morgan (M): Great Knight, uses Swords, Lances, Axes

Virion-Morgan (F): Ranger, uses non-Longbows, Lances, some Swords

Stahl-Morgan (M): Paladin, uses Swords, Lances

Vaike-Morgan (F): Wyvern Lord, uses Axes, Lances

Kellam-Morgan (M): Assassin, uses Swords, Bows

Donnel-Morgan (F): Warrior, uses Axes, Bows

Lon'qu-Morgan (M): Dark Knight, uses Swords, Tomes

Ricken-Morgan (M): Dark Flier, uses Lances, Tomes

Gaius-Morgan (M): Warrior, uses Axes, Bows

Gregor-Morgan (F): Falcon Knight, uses Lances, Staves

Libra-Morgan (M): Dark Knight, uses Swords, Tomes

Henry-Morgan (F): Sorcerer, uses Tomes

Basilio-Morgan (F): Falcon Knight, uses Lances, Staves

Owain-Morgan (M): Berserker, uses Axes

Inigo-Morgan (M): Swordmaster, uses Swords

Brady-Morgan (F): Paladin, uses Swords, Lances

Gerome-Morgan (M): Ranger, uses Bows, Lances, some Swords

Yarne-Morgan (F): Taguel, uses Beaststone and Swords

Laurent-Morgan (M): Dark Knight, uses Swords, Tomes

Yen'fay-Morgan (F): Swordmaster, uses Swords

Priam-Morgan (F): Hero, uses Swords, Axes

That comes out to 10 boys and 13 girls fathered, 12 boys and 10 girls mothered. Total 45 Morgans, with one more female than males.

* * *

"I assume you're all from different futures?" Chrom asked once Tharja had finished setting Robin down on her lap, staring avidly for once not at Robin or an opponent but the black-haired girl who led the slightly larger (and more female) pack of teenagers.

As usual, Tharja had been standing right next to Robin, and when he'd fainted a few moments after they encountered the two hordes, she'd been first to catch him. She was dancing inside with glee at having gotten him in at least one future, but was a bit conflicted over whether she should congratulate herself for good taste—Robin apparently had his free pick of the women and in his female form the men of the army, testament to his quality as a man—or be annoyed that all these other women had apparently also borne his children in some futures. _Of course, my daughter is still the most beautiful of them all._ She thought., eyeing her probable daughter.

Chrom was succinctly ignored as the black-haired, violet-eyed girl at the front of one pack challenged the other side "What did you mean, in your mother's male guise? That's our father! Yes, he can change into a woman if he wants but…" The girl's voice sank into a deeper, darker tone, almost sultry in its intonations like a certain Plegian dark mage's voice. "Ah… That would explain it." The two sides stared at each other for a moment before nodding in unison. The blue-haired boy leading the mothered pack and the black-haired girl with the fathered pack moved closer to Chrom and Robin as they said in perfect unison "Well, we are indeed from various different futures," They narrowed their eyes at each other as they continued in perfect synchrony "where our father/mother married different people. I, er, may have helped Grima destroy the world in my reality, since I woke up in a field and didn't remember anything else but our father and Grima was in father's body… but then father, maybe you, maybe another father from another reality, came through Naga's power and made me realize that I wasn't serving my real father. Since I didn't want to get hunted down in the aftermath, I decided to come through the Outrealm Gate and find somewhere where I could help history follow a better route."

Chrom opened and shut his mouth a few times "…Right. Are all the rest of you the same?" He had an overwhelming feeling of dread looking at the various objects the children had, as to whose kids they were… _Wait a second, is that SUMIA'S HAIRPIECE? Well, I suppose if Robin had decided to court her himself instead of encouraging her to approach me… That other blue-haired boy… I wonder if I have another daughter that will come from the future… I sincerely hope Robin that you don't try to make a move on my daughter._

Forty-three heads nodded in unison, looking rather amused at how the respective party's leaders were still glaring at each other. "It's a great view, Tharja, but the ceiling beyond it suggests that what I thought I heard a moment ago wasn't just a vivid nightmare…" Robin said from below Tharja's bust, sitting up slowly so that he could make sure he didn't headbutt her by accident. He stared at the forty-five teenagers briefly "Right, I can figure out your classes at a glance, what about special abilities? You first." Robin looked at the girl whose general air resembled a cheerier version of Tharja.

"I've got Limit Breaker, Galeforce, Ignis, Astra, Sol and Rightful God."

Robin frowned "Isn't it impossible for humans to pack more than five special abilities at best?"

"My father, Grima, you, could pack eight special abilities on standby, he had what I have, plus Armsthrift and Pavise-Plus on him most of the time, but sometimes he'd swap out Armsthrift for Aegis-Plus. Is it so inconceivable that I, as a child of Grima, should be able to pack six? If my own analysis is correct, I should have a 1.8 percent chance of not activating any of the three activation-required in a single strike against an enemy, or 9 percent chance of not getting the power boost from Ignis or Astra. Being budget-conscious means, well…" She gestured at her tome collection. "I guess all of us went for the cheapest weapons we could buy because it was enough, give we have trained ourselves to our limits even with Limit Breaker?" The 44 other Morgans all nodded in synchrony "How many of you have the same ability set as me?" Most that she could see raised their hands "Okay, how many of you do NOT have the same ability set?" The blue-haired girl that had been beside her when she awoke, the blue-haired Falcon Knight boy that had come with her, the white-haired Dark Flier and the blue-haired boy that seemed to lead the opposing squad raised their hands "What have you got instead?" She motioned at the two behind her first.

"Aether instead of Sol." The two bluettes said.

"Shadow Gift instead of Astra." The Dark Flier stated.

The blue-haired boy in front of her nodded "I had Aether and Rightful King when Grima, in Mom's body, found me, but I kicked the King thing off to make space for Astra, after all, who needs it when you have Rightful God? Oh, that reminds me, Mom, can you change to your usual female form instead of being a man? It's a bit… off-putting for most of us." He poked his thumb over his shoulder at the twenty-one Morgans standing behind him.

Robin blinked "What do you mean my female form?"

"Well, you usually look like how you do now, but more feminine… like the direct female equivalent of what you look like now." The blue-haired male Morgan explained.

Robin had just quite realized something absolutely horrifying "Chrom, how many men do we have in the Shepherds?"

"We have twenty-seven soldiers, what do you mean?" Chrom had a very bad feeling about this…

He changed his inquiry, since it was supposed to be literal. "How many women do we have in the army?"

"Let's see, there's Sumia, Tharja, Lucina" Chrom started by listing the ones in the order the first two of the fathered Morgans resembled as he didn't recognize the accessories of the third. _That curvy girl is probably Tharja's, the blue-haired girl is probably Lucina's, however horrifying a prospect that is…_ then listed them in the order Robin had "recruited" them in, with a growing feeling of dread as he saw his sister' distinctive pieces of decorative clothing on the children "Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Anna, Olivia, Cherche… that's it."

"How many Morgans are with you, child?" Robin asked the black-haired girl with a sinking feeling, since if Tharja's Morgan was in this crowd it was probably the crowd he'd fathered instead of mothered like the other crowd. He thought he'd counted twenty-three, but he was uncertain.

"Twenty-Three counting myself…" A sinister smirk spread over that Morgan's face, its source glaringly obvious to people who'd seen Tharja regularly "Morgans, I wish I'd brought popcorn for while we watch this." There was a collective snort of humour at this.

Robin sighed, stood up, and walked to the far side of the mob of Morgans his idiotic alternate selves had gone and fathered. "All Morgans, could I ask who has the Mark of the Exalt among you? It looks like that mark on Chrom's shoulder." Two blonde boys right in front of him, the blue-haired girl and boy in the crowd of fathered Morgans, and the blue-haired leader of the mothered Morgans raised their hands. "Chrom, there are thirteen females in the Shepherds and thirteen males other than me, there are twenty-three Morgans that I fathered and twenty-two that I mothered. Do you spot the problem here? It means we're going to recruit more people… or I hope so at least, but… chances are Ill end up with one Morgan per Shepherd"

Chrom's face had gone absolutely blank from the moment he'd finished listing all the women, having already realized what they were getting at then but hoping Robin would come up with another viable reason. Then his left eye began to twitch as he put his hand on Falchion's hilt. "Robin, if they weren't the result of your alternate selves, I think Lucina would probably kill you over this. She probably wouldn't be happy about this whole debacle regardless."

Robin grimaced "Do you think I'm happy to realize I've bedded everyone in or who will be in the army in various alternate timelines and either impregnated or bore a child for them? I think we can pretty much hammer out who's whose just by looking at these kids."

Chrom still looked somewhere between unamused and total blood rage. "Yeah, have fun introducing them to the women of the army." He spun on his heel and barked at the group of Shepherds they'd brought into the ruins "Back to camp, everyone, Robin has some introductions to go through and some explaining to do!"

Yeah, Robin was fucked. Not only literally in many futures, but also proverbially in the present. Thankfully, he at least knew to keep his mouth shut about the fact that the blue-haired male Morgan leading the mothered pack was probably Chrom's son from an alternate future.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone else feel sorry for Robin?

REVIEW!


	2. Insufficient Shepherds

A/N: NO HAREMS IN MY WRITING, NEVER! It should be obvious which ship floats my boat. Most technical issues addressed in this chapter. All Shepherds were listed except Morgan (I forgot that Grima should definitely be sick enough to at least in one timeline screw its own kid, this error will be somewhat remedied), Gangrel (Chrom would have made sure) and Walhart (Say'ri would have put his head on a pike to show the people of Valm). You may notice, however, that certain characters will be recruited differently (ahem Yen'fay ahem).

Parent Generation Pairings: Chrom/Sumia, Robin/Tharja, Lissa/Frederick, Sully/Gaius (make your own desserts, Gaius), Lon'qu/Olivia, Ricken/Maribelle, Miriel/Henry (not yet established), Nowi/Donnel, Cherche/Virion, Gregor/Cordelia, Panne/Stahl (make the man cook for himself… and force me to scientifically explain why carrots and potatoes, both mostly starch storage, are so different for Taguel).

**EDIT: Timeframe of fic was changed to just after Lucina's recruitment instead of the end-game. Also, please note that I never abandon fics, ever. All fics will at some point be finished, even if it takes me a decade to do it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Insufficient Shepherds

_Shepherds' Camp, near the Ruins of Time_

The three groups, the mothered Morgans, the fathered Morgans, and the Shepherds, all stood across from each other awkwardly, staring at the other groups and blinking occasionally.

Then every single one of the Shepherds who were not Chrom swung their heads to stare at Robin, who was standing in the middle of the four groups. The men and women (Tharja excluded, as she was too busy smiling at the fact that she at least won his affections once) in the Shepherds took a more or less simultaneous threatening step toward the white-haired man who was standing next to Chrom.

"Robin?" Sumia spoke first "Why does that boy have my self-crafted hairpiece? Are you saying that in one particular reality my feelings for Chrom weren't as strong as here?" The King of Ylisse looked like he was about to burst out laughing at his wife's anger, which was greater than his own even after figuring out Robin had slept with Lissa, Emmeryn, and even _Lucina_ in various futures. Chrom was also trying hard not to think of the fact that Robin had apparently borne him a child in a timeline where he was a woman. Granted, the idea was hilarious, but… one's wife's displeasure meant he couldn't let himself laugh, though that didn't stop Sumia from saying about his near-constipated look "Captain, this isn't that funny…"

Robin gulped _Uh oh…_

Chrom had decided to point out something off about one of the blondes with the Mark of the Exalt that he'd noted on the way back, just to defuse Sumia's annoyance "Right, Robin, why's _that_ boy got Emmeryn's headpiece? Did she survive in one of the futures and marry you?"

"I don't know." Robin decided discretion was the better part of valour and threw his arms up in surrender. "There are more of them than there are Shepherds, perhaps we will recruit more people in the future?"

"How did you have a Morgan with my husband, Robin?" Maribelle questioned, looking at the relatively short Morgan with the big, familiar hat—the hat SHE had made for Ricken when they were both kids and when she was just learning needlework—with a rather unimpressed expression. "I suppose you were a woman in some alternate timelines?"

"Mom was more used to her female form in our timelines, yes." The boy with another rather familiar-looking hat (some people glanced at him, then immediately looked to Miriel before concluding it did not compute) and cape said. "But she can still transform and supposedly managed to convince father to put on a show for the women of the army once. Apparently having two attractive men acting intimate is considered arousing."

"Too much information…" Black-haired curvy Morgan snapped, then looked at Miriel "what's your name?"

"I am Miriel." The Sage was staring at the boy she apparently was grandmother or aunt or something to in an alternate timeline and thinking that her son would never, ever put on such a show… _Unless of course it was for scientific research purposes in social response to homosexuality, in which case… never mind, NO. Then again, given he married a woman and had kids with her, he's probably not attracted to men too much to continue the family line, so that works._

The girl pointed at the taller hat-wearing male Morgan "Then you, probably her grandson, shall be called Miriel's-Grandson-Morgan unless proven otherwise." The fathered Morgan who took up apparent leadership said. "Now we just have to hammer out which Morgans belong to whom… and the rest of us unknown other-parent Morgans can just go by some sort of description or nearest relative or something… Let's get started."

"Shepherds, line up in two separate rows please, men on one side and women on the other, and let the Morgans do a walk-by examination." Chrom said with a snort of suppressed laughter.

"Most of them are obvious enough we don't even need to do a walk-by, but while you're meeting your, er, other parent, please state your class specialization to them." Robin grumbled, but waved at the Morgans to go ahead and mill about as the Shepherds, after some talking among the members, formed a line based on when they'd met Robin…

"Well, of course a lot of them seem obvious, they have stuff from us with them!" Lissa grumbled as she took the lace buttons off her head and waved them in the general direction of the blonde boy who had the same buttons hanging over a shoulder, stained with patches of brown dried blood. The boy's eyes followed the lace like a hungry snake following a mouse being dangled before it. "I guess you're mine? War Monk I'm guessing from that… er, staff-lance thingy?"

"It seems so, and yeah I am a War Monk by class designation… I call this a Heal Lance, by the way…" The blonde boy smiled back nervously. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Lissa! Interesting that you prefer lances, I prefer axes instead, like this one," she gestured at what was on her back "and Robin prefers swords and tomes…"

The newly-minted Lissa-Morgan had no idea what the petite War Cleric was doing carrying that Imposing Axe on her back, as well as a Bronze Axe, Hand Axe and two staves as if it was weightless… he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. "Uh, I think I'll stick to lances."

Lissa shrugged and then went off on a tangent "I think I should ask Miriel to help me incorporate staff abilities into my axes sometime…"

"I think that would be a good idea anyhow to cut down on your load, and I could help, but I don't know her… so I should get to know her and talk about the possibilities."

* * *

Frederick was less than impressed at the fact that his alternate-future son was apparently a copy of him with mostly Robin's facial features… until the young man said cheerfully "Hello, there, I think I may be your son given our similarities, what do you think? Oh, and what is your name?" The smile cracked and the boy frowned "…that sounded a lot less stupid in my head."

"My name is Frederick, let us presume, at least for now, that that is indeed the case, we are of similar build and you have enough of my characteristics to be a relative, so that is a relatively safe assumption. An assessment of your styles in the sparring ring would be more telling, most likely."

Frederick-Morgan smirked "That will be an interesting experience, probable-Father." _Don't question how he's hauling around so many weapons at once…_

* * *

Two Paladins were looking each other up and down "Looks like a more weathered version of my armour." Sully commented. "Huh, guess I didn't marry Gaius in that one then…"

The girl across from her, sharing her small cherry-hued mouth, nose shape and hair colour, grinned. "I guess not."

"We should spar sometime, squirt, cause I have a feeling you're related to me one way or another even if you're not the daughter of an alternate me… On a side note, I guess I'd prefer being a mother suddenly to being a grandmother, so we can assume you're my alternate self's kid. Name's Sully so I guess, with the scheme Tharja's kid brewed up, you'd be Sully-Morgan?"

Sully-Morgan smiled "Yes, I would be. I agree, we should spar sometime… and you've got a good sense of humour there, less calamitous than Father's, but good nonetheless."

"What sort of jokes did your father like if they were apparently that disastrous?"

Sully-Morgan scratched her head wondering how much she should tell before deciding on the truth, her father's gallows humour with respect to major disasters had been a staple part of her memories, after all… even though many of those memories were from after he was taken over by Grima. "Well, uh…"

* * *

Virion stared at the girl whose hair bent exactly the same inexplicable way his did and had the exact same shade as his hair, but had much more rounded features like Robin did. _I turned out remarkably compatible with Robin, I suppose… no, bad thought, I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO MEN! Right, female Robin… right, remember that, Virion, or you're going to have a major identity crisis on your hands… not to mention issues with preserving your sanity._

"You're specialized as a Sniper?" The girl asked, looking at the Longbow he had, along with a Killer Bow, a Bronze Bow and a Concoction. "I thought the guy who looks like my dad would be a Bow Knight like me, I guess I was wrong." She gestured vaguely at the set of cheap Bronze equipment she bore.

"Ah, yes, I am indeed specialized as a Sniper. I would have thought that I would have equipped my child better though, even with what that Morgan said about budgets…"

"Do you think I need it? I have Ignis, Astra, Sol AND Rightful God, that's why we chose the most economical weapons we could, and I've been working on learning how to activate Armsthrift… It should be possible for a child of Grima to pull off a full seven abilities. If I can get Armsthrift going I'm going to spec-forge a Brave Bow, Brave Lance and Killing Edge. If my Tactician-Sight that I inherited from Mom is correct, I'd be able to mow through just about any battlefield unless the opponent has Counter, in which case I'd need to finish them at range and hold fire when they get too close for me to strike without leaving myself open… that's assuming I don't just one-shot them."

"My, my, you certainly seem to enjoy giving monologues as often as I do."

"I'm not surprised, if I learnt to talk from you."

"Sharp wit too, I see, we should have a verbal spar sometime."

Virion-Morgan smiled "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Stahl's first question to the brown-haired boy that had his family ring, a resemblance to him, and who was inspecting him rather closely was "I hope you didn't inherit my generally-considered-excessive love for food."

"Nope, no worries about me getting fat there."

"…I'd probably be offended if I wasn't fully aware of the consequences of my appetite, it took years to work off what I'd built up as a kid. I'm glad you won't have that problem."

The shared a very similar smile before Stahl-Morgan spoke again"I find it interesting how I can't seem to remember you at all, none of us Morgans can remember our other parent, only Mom… or Dad as the case may be, only Robin… You'd think I'd remember you teaching me horseback skills since I have them and I don't remember Mom ever teaching me, but no…"

"That does seem interesting… we should get you a mount sometime soon, maybe see if one of the supply train horses will take you in the meantime?"

"We shall see, no?" The Paladin and his father, a Great Knight, walked off together.

* * *

"It seems The Vaike became a father in one future, I'm surprised it was with Robin though, he, or she in your mother's case, should have been too brainy for the likes of me… right?"

"I wouldn't say so, you are probably wiser than you would think. After all, my axe lessons had to come from somewhere, since Mom didn't teach me, and they aren't just brute-force techniques like most axe-wielders use. There is more to you than meets the eye… probable Father." The young Wyvern Lord had her right hand clasped around the shaft of the Bronze Lance that was currently partly sheathed (around the middle) in a holder strapped to her back and her left hand rested on her hip, the arm was covered in plate armour very similar to the blonde man's, and her own blonde hair was tied back by a hair band the same way the man did his.

Vaike smirked "Glad you think so highly of me. That looks like the same style of plate armour that I wear, is it?"

"Same style? I'd think it's the same, period, I got this from my father, and right now you look by far the most probable candidate to be my father."

"Right, Libra's kid would probably have completely straight hair instead of messy spikes, and he's the only blonde guy I can think of at the moment, unless Lissa has a future child that fathered you or something like that. The Vaike will assume based on all the items you have that are mine…were… er, whatever, belonged to me at one point or another that you are my daughter."

"Well, I guess I'm designated Vaike-Morgan from now on then…"

* * *

"Circumstantial evidence would point to you being my daughter and you being my grandson, however there is of course no means available yet to be completely certain…" Miriel was examining the two's hats rather closely given at least her supposed daughter's hat was like hers plus a bit more wear and tear. However, it turned out her supposed grandson's hat was a different one, although the same in overall style. Neither wore glasses, but their mannerisms seemed similar to hers and their choices in clothing, other than Robin's cloak, were also similar to hers.

The two Morgans shrugged and the one with an older version of Miriel's hat said "We'll wait as long as you feel is necessary, though for simplicity I believe we should retain the designations of Miriel-Morgan and Miriel's-Grandson-Morgan until proven otherwise. Oh, you might want to check this research notebook I have, it's supposed to be my mother's." She pulled out a small notebook and Miriel's eyes grew much wider than their previous narrowed, focused state.

"That… that looks like my… if that's my notebook, then we can almost say without question that you are my daughter from one possible future. May I read it?"

"Certainly." She handed the notebook over, thus dooming her and the Morgan that was probably her half-brother and half-nephew at the same time to standing around for a while to give Miriel time to gape/mutter enough at all the discoveries her later self had apparently made.

* * *

"Um, hello…" Sumia shifted her feet uncomfortably, before glaring at her husband as he doubled over in stifled laughter. "I suppose you're my son or grandson from some future or other…"

"Yes, if you have a face hard enough to bash an imprint in stone… and a neck stiff enough to fall face-first off a cliff and survive…" The teenager looked her over curiously, some echo of familiarity sounding somewhere distantly in his mind.

Sumia remembered the only time she'd been shot off her Pegasus, by a wind spell, from about fifty metres up. She'd landed face-first on the mage that cast it. She had smashed the man's skull to a pulpy mess of flesh, blood and bone splinters, and crushed the front end of his neck into the bones with her face before her momentum was diverted enough to drive them sideways and onto the ground. There had been a wet slurping noise when she'd grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved the chunky mess that sat on his shoulders off her face. That day had been when she realized she wasn't horribly disfigured or dead from falling on her face so often for a reason. For some reason, her face and to an extent body seemed to have some sort of infused magic in them, ergo… crashes were less than lethal. "That's about the only thing I'm better than anyone else at… you don't trip over nothing though, do you?"

"Nope, fortunately."

"I'm glad… it's interesting to have a son all of a sudden… I'm married to Chrom in this world, as you heard earlier. You should meet our daughter Lucina sometime. Chrom says when she fell out of the portal coming back in time she did it head-first without consequence… come to think of it that might be a trait inherited from me."

"I will, later, I think she has her own Morgan to deal with right now… it seems that our various lordling Morgans are all Grandmasters…"

Sumia looked over to where Lucina and Chrom were standing awkwardly with two blue-haired Morgans. "Your father married my daughter in some timeline or another? Well, I suppose that shouldn't be remotely surprising… and there are worse men out there Lucina could have picked." A sudden mental image of Vaike with Lucina popped up in Sumia's head before she shuddered in utter revulsion at the idea.

Sumia-Morgan suddenly noticed something. "I think Maribelle and her Morgan have already begun parasol-fu sparring."

The Falcon Knight frowned "What?"

* * *

A/N: Sumia fully unlocked Personal Ability: Steelhead! The ability may now be used fully (and not just accidentally) in combat!

In other words, expect to see Sumia learning a lot of head-bashing skills from her new-found son, and for this to be a bit of a running gag. Now if only we had someone who fell on their rear end a lot… their Personal Ability would be "Scuttlebutt" and could probably sit people like Walhart to death. Note that each person's Personal Abilities do not necessarily get passed down, and most never unlock even a single one of their Personal Abilities. Most that do just dismiss it as another regular Ability, which is not the case.

* * *

"Hello." Kellam actually looked around in surprise before realizing that the male Morgan standing in front of him was in fact talking to him. "You weren't easy to spot, you know, just like I'm not easy to notice." The young man wore the clothes of an Assassin.

"Well, for you that's a requirement for your class, I'm still wondering if everyone's just playing an elaborate joke on me by pretending not to notice this armour. It's been a running gag if it is in fact a joke." Kellam tapped his Great Knight armour, which was barely less bulky than a General's armour would be.

"No, you are concealing your presence with the power of your mind, or as some would call it, magic. It's an ability I inherited from my father… who I think may be you…"

"I suppose you do have some of my features…" Kellam said slowly, those feautre included his height and build and a rather squarer chin than Robin had, plus his hair colour and eye colour. If there was at least one Morgan for every Shepherd, it was highly probable that this Morgan was his son from an alternate future.

* * *

"Howdy." Donnel scratched his head under fake pot helmet as he looked at the girl who resembled him enough to be his daughter. He'd replaced his old pot with a real helmet after joining the Shepherds, but had decided to put the pot over it after having a talk with Robin about deception and the value of making the enemy underestimate you.

"Hey, I think you look bout right to be my pops, maybe. Hero by class, I'm guessing?"

Donnel nodded, they talked somewhat similarly, he noted. "Yeah, you look to be a Warrior by class, I haven't seen any other woman with that class yet. Then again, could just be my village-boy upbringing talking there."

"That's cause most of them are a bit too lacking in brute strength to be effective Warriors or Berserkers, just like how most men put on too much muscle mass to handle the requirements of being a Pegasus rider of some sort."

The discussion went on from there between the two violet-haired people until they noticed the violet-haired manakete boy Morgan, the yellow-green haired manakete girl Morgan and Nowi were transforming. That was when Donnel realized he was also a grandfather now.

* * *

Lon'qu was commenting about the Dark Knight outfit his alternate son had when he noticed another Morgan nearby talking to Ricken and did a quick double-take "Is that… a male Dark Flier?"

"Yeah, I feel almost a bit bad for his dad, who's probably that guy judging by the hat." Lon'qu-Morgan gestured at Ricken before shifting his eyes over to Maribelle "The guy's wife didn't look too pleased either, although she's a bit too busy at the moment." The two sword-users stared at the clashing of parasols for a moment.

"Ricken should get Maribelle a rapier as his next gift to her. Might be a bit awkward to use from horseback as a Dark Knight but would be useful when fighting on foot." Lon'qu noted.

"Agreed." Lon'qu-Morgan shouted out to his half-brother next "How are you doing, Ricken-Morgan?"

"Getting questioned by Dad here how a man can be a Dark Flier. I told him he just had to stay trim like me and not be too large of a man."

Lon'qu hummed before asking "Interesting, did you inherit your height from him?"

"Probably, although that would mean you aren't going to be a tall man at the end of your growth, but you'll still be of moderate height, Dad. Mom was a chunk taller than me, so I had to get the shortness from somewhere…" Ricken-Morgan was quite compact for a young man, not as bulky as, say, Vaike, by a long shot. Robin was slightly above average in the Shepherds' men and would probably have been tall as a woman too… actually scratch that, if he'd been female with that height he'd be very obviously tall at a chunk over six feet.

Ricken sighed "That's kind of depressing, but I suppose size isn't everything. So, which type of magic is your favourite?"

"I personally favour thunder magic, I gather you favour wind magic?" The boy looked pointedly at the Rexcalibur tome sticking out of one of Ricken's pockets.

"Yes…" the conversation went on from there while Lon'qu and his alternate future son went back to watching Maribelle and her alternate future son spar.

* * *

The metal tips of the umbrellas clashed against each other repeatedly as a male Morgan and Maribelle danced around each other in what was essentially a sword fight. "You'd think that you'd use swords instead of axes with your skill with my parasol." Maribelle said, flicking aside a jab.

"I'm not surprised you're a Dark Knight, mother, given your strength with your own parasol." Morgan parried a strike before going on his own offensive for a few strokes before Maribelle took back the initiative. "I'm guessing you were a Mage class before promoting to Dark Knight?"

"No, Troubadour, thus the horse wasn't a problem to begin with, the lack of staff use was irritating, but swords weren't that hard with this for practice. Lances however were too heavy to work the same as staves though at whacking enemies, so I couldn't grasp them quickly enough to for them to be of use to me."

"I know what you mean, that's why I preferred axes, much closer to stave-whacking in the amount of force you put in, but I suppose swords are even closer if your style is hacking instead of stabbing."

"It is indeed, Morgan, it is indeed. I will allow you to take the label of Maribelle-Morgan, no one unrelated to me could possibly match my parasol style that closely… or get their hands on my parasol with it in such pristine condition, for that matter."

* * *

A/N: Maribelle fully unlocked Personal Ability: Parasol-fu! Please note that Maribelle's parasol is considerably larger here than in-game art shows, similar in overall length, counting handle, to just the blade part of Falchion.

* * *

"To think that I would love Robin in your world… what a strange world it must have been, not that this one isn't strange enough given I became the mate of a human." Panne noted, looking the two Taguel girls up and down. Both looked considerably more human than she did, probably due to being half-blooded. "But one of you had been mothered by Robin… so that meant there had to be a male Taguel around… but I'm the last Taguel I know of… the only possibility I can think of is that Robin managed to bed a son of mine in one future… and the hair colour would say yes to that claim, given you." She pointed at the girl with lighter, somewhat greener brown hair "have Stahl's shade while you" she pointed at the other girl "have my darker brown hair."

The Robin-mothered Morgan shrugged "Sounds about right to me… so I suppose you'd be my grandmother then? Well, where's grandfather?" She looked around expectantly

"Well, he's over… where's Stahl gone off to?" _I'm a bit young to be a grandmother, ugh… ah well, what can you do given time travel…_

Panne-Morgan snorted at her half-niece half-sister "He probably has his own Morgan to deal with."

"That would be the logical explanation. Wonder what that Morgan's class designation is…" Speaking of classes… "Grandma, why don't you have a sidearm like we do?"

"Er… I suppose I never quite got the hang of it."

"Well… for weapons triangle completion purposes… let's teach you the lance!" Panne's-Granddaughter-Morgan chirped. Both her half-sister half-aunt and apparent grandmother stared at her for a moment.

"…I think I'll ask Kellam for lessons if I wanted to learn the lance, given neither of you wield them and he usually doesn't get assigned any particular duties around camp because most people don't notice him even if he stands at the mess table and shouts at them."

* * *

There was some frustration mounting in the next space in the crowd as an orange-haired man kept trying to offer a boy with the same hair colour candies out of a small sack he had "… er, how bout a lollipop?" Gaius was starting to get a bit anxious over this kid who had enough of his things to reasonably claim to be his son… "How can any son of mine not like sweets? This is a travesty, you need to be cured of this!"

"Maybe because my mother was what most people would consider the vessel of an abomination? You know, I AM one of the horde of children of Grima after all." The young Warrior was starting to question his Assassin father's sanity. "Perhaps she prevented me from becoming a sugar addict?" This was shaping up to be a _long_ day for Gaius-Morgan…

* * *

"It seems Robin could theoretically get any woman he wanted." Cordelia noted glumly as three children stalked around her and Gregor inspecting them.

"Or any man she wants." Gregor said "Which one of you is our grandchild?"

"Well, Robin fathered me and I have her" a male Berserker Morgan gestured toward Cordelia "hair colour… so I suppose I'm the grandkid and you guys are expecting a daughter?"

"Gregor is thinking Robin may have unhealthy obsession with younger women, unless Gregor's daughter comes back in time like Lucina." Gregor was looking over at where Nowi and two of the manakete Morgans were doing an aerial dragon dance as he said this. "More so if Nowi has grandchild. Nowi's child would be a baby in manakete terms when she marries Robin… cradle-robbing right term?"

"You do realize that according to these kids Robin's lifespan will be that of a manakete? So if he was with our daughter about twenty-some years from now that wouldn't be _too_ unreasonable." Cordelia noted, though she was still half-numb from the shock of being a grandmother already.

"Gregor thinks daughter will be of same Class Designation as Gregor, if that is for daughter's sword." He gestured at the empty scabbard the Berserker boy carried.

"You know any daughter of ours could also begin as a myrmidon, right?" Cordelia poked back.

"Yes, as you were for a while, but Gregor thinks daughter will be a Mercenary by class at least to begin with. We should make wager on it."

"I think they're a bit busy at the moment, maybe we should set about finding ourselves a couple Pegasi to use." The red-haired girl suggested to the somewhat more orange-haired girl.

"We will help daughters with that." Gregor said, looming over the two girls momentarily before they grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so he was no longer on tip-toes.

"Yes, we should do that… but we don't have any Pegasus stables available…" Cordelia frowned.

"We got no problem fighting with the light infantry until we can get mounts." Cordelia-Morgan tossed her cheap Bronze Lance from hand to hand idly. "Swordmasters and Berserkers have an inherent improvement to their critical hit rate, so it should be natural that a lance-wielding class should get such a bonus too. Before you guys even ask, it's something only someone with Tactician Sight can see, and predictions aren't necessarily accurate either."

* * *

Nowi had initially greeted Nowi-Morgan by practically skipping circles around her and inspecting her rather closely before proclaiming that she was indeed her daughter. Then there was the question of the manakete boy with Donnel's hair colour ("I'm too young to be a grandmother! I'm barely old enough to even consider being a mother!") though she soon shifted gears to "Show me your dragon forms! We can take a fly together!"

The two Morgans stared before having a quick conversation over how Nowi wasn't wondering where babies came from. Their mother/grandmother's response on overhearing their whispering was "I've taken more dicks than you girls probably have eaten meals, it's not fun being sold around as a sex slave, you know."

More staring ensued until Nowi rolled her eyes and smacked both of them upside the head to get them back to reality.

After a narrow miss from a scaly wing due to Libra jumping about half a metre in the air upon being approached by a Morgan, the three manaketes had been flying about chirping at each other, chattering in dragon-language about the sorts of inane things Nowi was prone to talking about. Meanwhile, Libra was gaping at the fact that he actually married and produced a son in one timeline. The fact that the young man had elected to classify as a Dark Knight didn't surprise him for he was of the same Class designation, but it was still astounding that he had decided to marry and have a child in the first place.

"Er, hello… Dad, I guess?"

Libra chuckled, wondering for a moment if this could be his grandson instead, but dismissing that since having a son in the first place would be unbelievable enough "Whenever I tried a self-portrait everyone would tell me it's a woman, it seems that you inherited that characteristic from me… son, right?"

The rather effeminate young blonde man grimaced "Yeah, unfortunately."

Libra sighed "I would have tried to redirect you to another, since I highly doubt I'd get married at all, if not for that bit of inheritance that you could only have gotten from me, unless we manage to recruit another exceedingly feminine blonde."

"…I think we can discount me from that possibility, since technically…"

Libra wondered if Morgan had gotten that verbal wrangling habit from Robin as he nodded "Agreed."

* * *

"You look like you're mine." Tharja said to the black-haired curvy girl standing in front of her, clearly a dark magic user and bearing her custom-made headpiece. "I'm glad I got Robin in at least one timeline."

"Father was always doting on some woman, and I remember being annoyed by the sounds they tended to make in the night… or even daytime. But I can't remember who the woman was. In all likelihood, it should, indeed, be you." They stood face to face until this Morgan decided to joke around and stepped forward, pushing her bust against her mother's equally large breasts. "I do believe he made a crack about me being capable of 'symmetrical docking' with my mother, whatever that may be, once before said woman whacked him over the head or otherwise made him cry out in discomfort while laughing."

Tharja stared at the face, then down at the body that held more than enough of her traits to be her daughter "…That's the term I always used when referring to equally sized breasts pushing up against each other. A little distance would be nice though… I could probably help you with a curse that helps enhance memory recall if you'd like…"

"I don't see any other really curvy black-haired women with these ornaments… so I am certain that you are my mother, I was just teasing." Tharja-Morgan grinned as she took one step back.

Tharja's face split with an identical grin "I know, but I hope you were telling the truth when you told me about him doting on me." The two shared a chuckle at that.

* * *

"Did I pass?" This female Trickster Morgan nabbed the last coin just before it could hit the ground.

Anna nodded happily, accepting the money back "Yep."

"Good." Anna-Morgan stared at the woman she resembled and had some hardware from. _If someone had told me my mother would test my authenticity by chucking an admittedly very small handful of coins in the air and expect me to catch ninety percent or more of them, I'd have called them a lunatic._

"Interesting that you chose the same class as I used to run around with." Anna commented as she pocketed the money again after re-counting.

"Really? What Class do you run with now?"

"Dark Knight."

The young female Trickster found this difficult, visually speaking "That red and yellow collar doesn't seem at all dark to me."

Anna shrugged "I suppose it is a bit garish for the Class, but it's still the right general shape at least for the stereotype Dark Knight outfit."

"I suppose so… do you still prefer Levin Swords?"

"Yep, thanks to the way I can repair them cheaply, it's not hard to rely on their magic only."

"Why haven't you provided this service to the rest of the Shepherds?"

"It… doesn't always work for whatever reason, it seems that only with adequate money on my person can I do it with any level of reliability, as if by magic, and it takes a long time before I can attempt it again."

"Hmm, sounds almost like how I could repair things with just my mind provided I had enough money with me…"

* * *

A/N: Anna fully unlocked Personal Ability: Power of Money! Provided she has adequate money on her person, Anna is able to repair one item per three days. Note that chance of success depends on the amount of money versus the value of the object in question, and that staves, tomes, etc. can all be repaired via this method, even if forged.

* * *

Olivia wrung her hands nervously and looked over to her husband for some support when dealing with the young Grandmaster that had some of her stuff from the future he came from. _Where's Lon'qu…not there anymore, so where's he gone off to… having him here would make this much less awkward… I suppose he probably had to deal with his own Morgan…_

"Hello, I think you are my mother or, at furthest, Grandmother, since there aren't any other dancers in the army…" It seemed Olivia-Morgan felt just as awkward as Olivia herself did, probably since Olivia hadn't said a thing yet.

"Um, hello, I suppose that's true… I still wonder how I managed to marry Robin in your timeline, but, well…"

"I think we're all wondering why so many of us Morgans got dumped into this particular timeline."

Olivia smiled a bit at the icebreaker attempt "Yes… it's almost like something out there is doing this just to play with us for fun… maybe Old Hubba had a moment of non-senility and decided to prank us?"

Olivia-Morgan snorted "I wouldn't expect him to." He was abruptly knocked over by a laughing, scaly, black mass that had come too low to the ground.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Olivia rushed over as she watched Cherche-Morgan (the headband, hair and Minerva's quick acceptance added up to decisive identification) shout apologies over her shoulder at her half-brother.

"It's Olivia-Morgan, there's too many of me, er, us, around." The young Grandmaster said, holding his head as he got up. He saw, over Olivia's shoulder, Sumia faceplant onto a rock and get up without a scratch while the trailing Sumia-Morgan crouched down, the young man poked the rock and it cracked into pieces "Ugh, I wish I had that woman's head durability."

* * *

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Henry grinned wider than usual "Sounds right to me. Seems like I taught you well in the fine art of maniacal laughter… and dark magic, but that's not the point."

"I also studied curses and hexes in the past, we should have a competition sometime for fun." Both Sorcerers laughed again.

Robin was watching from where he stood with the unidentifiable Morgans. "I created a monster…" he bemoaned.

"For the record, Mom, your alternate self created a monster, not you." A blue-haired female Morgan of the Hero class said.

Robin did not think himself an easily-distracted person, but the pattern of that sword at the girl's hip… "Is that the legendary Ragnell?"

"Why else would I carry Armsthrift instead of Astra? Those of us who have unique weapons passed down from our other parent all carry Armsthrift instead of Astra… Ignis had high enough activation rate it was more beneficial to keep than Astra, so… yeah."

* * *

Lucina was not one for even mental vulgarity, but this… _abomination_ standing in front of her scratching its head and looking hopeful warranted the thought of _No… fucking… way… would I EVER bear a child for GRIMA._ She was almost certain now, Robin must have been the friend that betrayed her father, Chrom would never have guessed it was coming, especially if he'd managed to marry her. "Robin has a lot to answer for… the depraved sexual predator needs to be stopped." Robin even looked more or less like what Grima's avatar had looked like, especially that one time he'd kidnapped her from Ylisstol during its fall just to toy with her. _It's a good thing I didn't get pregnant from that session, or things would have been very, very awkward when reuniting with Father. Granted, Robin right now is a generally nice sort of man, but that could easily be all a huge lie. I don't think this Morgan can be Cynthia's, given that blue-haired pegasus knight boy had her shoulder plates and also had the Mark, but… why would I ever stoop so low as to…_

"What? AH, you mean the whole time-travel thing…"

"If you were born, then he must have lusted after the baby me back at Ylisstol until she grew old enough to bear you." Lucina paced in agitation at the very idea.

"Whoa calm down mother!" _She's got to be my mother, there aren't any other blue-haired female members of the Exalted bloodline around._ "Father's lifespan is that of a Manakete so you would have grown up to see him the way he is now. It's not so absurd that you would marry and produce me."

"Where's your Mark?"

"First of all, calm down, it doesn't always show up, and my Mark, well… would you mind heading somewhere more private?"

"Fine… but you'd better not try anything." Lucina pointed this Morgan toward her tent. "That's my tent, we can use it for privacy."

The blue-haired female Morgan entered the tent first, then turned around and started unfastening her cloak. "Make sure the flap is shut, please."

Lucina nodded, then frowned as this Morgan pulled her shirt off over her head "What are you… oh." This Morgan had just pulled her bra down far enough to show her left areola.

"…Yeah, awkward, I know."

"…Yeah." Lucina was suddenly tempted to fall over laughing at the fact that this Morgan had the Mark of the Exalt featuring her left nipple at the centre, like how she herself had her left pupil at her Mark's centre. She prevented herself from doing so however, by working her jaw up and down a couple times wordlessly. "…Right. I wonder why you don't have another Parallel Falchion though…"

"I don't know, maybe you didn't die in my future, at least not at the time of my departure?"

* * *

Chrom hadn't had a problem with Chrom-Morgan. However, he had scratched his head for a few minutes over the boy he had belatedly decided to call Emmeryn-Morgan… that was up until his attention was distracted by familiar black crown-like shoulder guards passing by as Robin wandered around the camp checking up on all the claimed Morgans. "Hey, White-haired Morgan with the black crown shoulder guards!" _Wow that was long and exceedingly inefficient to call out…_ "Come here for a moment!" Robin's stomach curled in dread as the girl who resembled Aversa minus tattoos came forward at Chrom's call, he'd been putting off the problem until they could talk in private, if 45 Morgans could be considered private. "Do you have any keepsakes from your other parent?"

"Well… I have this." She extracted a tome from an inside pocket of her cloak and handed it to Robin.

_Wow there are a lot of my cloaks floating around now…_ Robin thought absently, since it was a minor thing compared to the OMFGBBQSAUCE I SUDDENLY HAVE FORTY-FIVE CHILDREN AND CAN TURN INTO A WOMAN problem. He flipped the cover and felt himself start to sweat in panic. "This… is a heavily forged Aversa's Night. I've never seen the tome for sale anywhere that I can remember, and only one person we know could have had it before it was passed to you."

"Aversa? She'll be joining us? I hope this is a joke, Robin." Chrom looked over his best friend's shoulder—mentally cringing for a moment as he considered what the gesture must have been like in another timeline where Chrom-Morgan was born—and gaped, then turned slowly to stare Robin in the eyes.

"Chrom, I suggest you put a bit more distance between our faces, the army has had enough hilarity and/or nasty shocks in one day, we don't need another rumour to start."

"Oh, right…" A motion and a poorly located pebble (a la Lissa-Morgan who had come over a moment ago with his Mother, who was still gaping in shock at the idea of Aversa joining them) later. "I think Sumia's been rubbing off on me."

"You're her husband, I don't think she'd be rubbing off on anyone else." The whitish-haired girl deadpanned before frowning "where did I learn that anyways?"

Chrom snorted to try to break the sudden awkwardness "ANYHOW… I wonder how you managed to bed Aversa in any future timeline, why she'd ever join us…"

Robin sighed "I'm not sure I want to know myself, Chrom. We have a lot of extra Morgans, seventeen to be exact. What should we call them?"

"Um… They're your kids, you decide."

"Thanks… thanks a lot, Chrom."

* * *

A/N: I will probably marry off the children characters (except Noire) and remaining parent-generation characters, plus some extras, to various Morgans, and even then I'll have a great excess of them (note: grandchild-generation Morgans will not be marrying), just for the sake of trolling ("So tell me, half-brother/sister, why should I let you fuck my mother/father?").

REVIEW!


End file.
